Picking Up The Pieces
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Faced once again with his own mortality and the prospect of living the rest of his life alone, will Gibbs give into what his heart yearns for and turn to Abby? Gibbs/Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**Picking Up The Pieces**

Rated: T

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Set: Sometime in Season 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything do to with NCIS, it's characters…or Gibbs' cabin unfortunately.

A/N: I've been having some trouble getting the muse going so I'm concentrating on a few short fics to hopefully get me back on track again. Two parts to this one :-)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Coldness, exhaustion and unrelenting loneliness were not unfamiliar feelings for him. He'd suffered through his share of anguish and tiredness, but this was different, this time he didn't know if it was worth picking himself up and trying to get through it. He'd done it many times before on his own but doing it this time, without her, without the one person he needed more than anything seemed almost meaningless.

Sitting on the floor of his basement Gibbs looked at the bottle of bourbon beside him, its contents gradually lowering. He hadn't bothered with a glass, the amber liquid burning down his throat the second he had the bottle within his grasp.

He couldn't remember the last time he slept properly, nor how long it had been since he'd eaten anything more substantial than half a sandwich or a can of beans. He knew lack of food and sleep would accelerate the effects of the alcohol but right now Gibbs didn't care, the quicker he could get drunk and pass out the better.

He just wanted to forget.

After staggering down the stairs to the basement he'd finally allowed himself to succumb to the fatigue that he'd been fighting for days and sunk to the floor, looking around at the empty room. There was no boat, just a table in the middle with a few loose pieces of wood that he was engraving for his current project.

With a deep sigh he let the alcohol start to seep through his veins before taking another drink. He wanted to numb the pain. Not in the same way he'd been trying to blank out everything except the case he'd found himself embroiled in, this was more a desire to erase from his mind how much he needed her right now.

Abby.

When had he begun to need her so much that it felt like he couldn't function without her? For a man who hadn't depended on anyone in so long it was an emotion that had become crippling. It consumed him when he tried his damnedest to evade it, chased him as he slept and lingered during his waking hours, always in mind even as he worked.

But instead of doing what his heart had told him to, Gibbs had turned away from her, vowed to protect her from those who could threaten him…and tried to keep her safe from him at the same time.

The case that Gibbs had closed just hours ago had brought to the surface feelings which he'd thought he'd managed to bury. Over the course of the last several months the way he saw Abby and how he thought of her had started to change. He'd fought against it though, told himself it was impossible they could ever be anything more than friends. And in the midst of anger and an obsession to catch a killer he'd pushed her away, when all he'd wanted was to hold her close.

Three former Marines who not only had a remarkable similarity to Gibbs' appearance, but also had backgrounds which were comparable to his had been murdered over the last two weeks. They had all been men who had divorced several times and still had ties with the navy, but the thing that had drawn the attention of all his team and increased their concern for Gibbs' safety had been their ties to one common factor. Each of them lived in the same area and frequented the same coffee shop on their way to work.

Picking up the bottle again Gibbs took another mouthful and leaned back, his hand shaking slightly as he ran it through his hair after he put the bourbon down. The last two weeks had not only tested his sanity but it had put strain on his relationships with the people he worked with. Granted they'd caught the killer, but at what personal cost?

Gibbs knew he didn't have to explain his actions to his team, he was their boss, but they were also his family, and they'd been worried about him. What he'd seen as an opportunity to make himself bait to a murderer, everyone else had seen as a death wish. They had wanted him to go into protective custody, but more than anything they'd wanted to watch his back and Gibbs hadn't allowed that.

His plan had proven crucial in apprehending the killer, but not everyone had seen it that way. His team, and more importantly Abby, was pissed at him for taking a huge risk…one that had come dangerously close to ending his life.

To Gibbs it had been the only way to catch the killer. There was every chance the murderer may not have seen him as their next victim but Gibbs' refusal to change his habits or to stay away from his house provided them with the opportunity to find out. He wasn't immune to putting himself in danger to capture a suspect and this time was no different.

Just as he had on numerous occasions he'd decided to go through any daily routines without back up, concerned that if their suspect was watching him they would catch onto anything out of the ordinary. And that was what had annoyed and worried his colleagues so much, that he seemed to be offering himself up to a violent psychopath so willingly.

He was glad they all now had the weekend off to try and get over any issues they had, so by Monday things might be able to start to return to normal. Everything was far from normal for Gibbs though, he had no doubt his feelings for Abby would still be the same once the weekend was over.

The case had also been a harsh dose of reality for Gibbs as he'd once again been confronted with death in the form of a knife to his throat. His only thoughts in what could've been his final moments were of Abby. And it was those thoughts that had made him fight back…he didn't want to die without seeing her one last time, without her knowing how he felt.

The suspect had let himself into Gibbs' unlocked house and waited in the darkness for Gibbs to come home after work. Even though his gut had told him something was off, what Gibbs hadn't expected to find was a copy of the newspaper article of Shannon and Kelly's death on the floor of his living room.

That split second of surprise had been the only lapse in concentration the killer had needed and before Gibbs could regain his bearings there was a knife blade against his throat.

Disarmed and fatigued Gibbs had tried to talk his way out of it, hoping that he could gain the upper hand or that his team would show up, even though he'd told them to stay away.

Seeing the silhouette of DiNozzo outside through the front window had instantly filled Gibbs with relief. He knew Ziva or McGee would be going around the back.

It was over in a matter of minutes. Tony had drawn the attention of the suspect by coming in through the front door and Ziva had ambushed him from the back.

Considering he'd managed to kill three highly skilled former Marines, he was incredibly stupid in many ways. Ziva had knocked him unconscious with the butt of her gun, the blade of the knife slicing through the surface of Gibbs' neck as he went down.

Gibbs had been lucky. His team, his friends, had helped save him. Now he just had to work out how he was going to repair the damage that had been done.

Hearing the front door open above him, Gibbs lifted his eyes from the ground to look towards the top of the stairs as footsteps approached. The movement gave no indication of who it might be and Gibbs just hoped it wasn't Tobias Fornell coming to make him feel worse than he already did.

He felt his chest tighten when Abby tentatively appeared in the doorway. It wasn't unusual for her to come and check on him after a difficult case, but he hadn't expected it this time. Guilt ran through him at her nervous stance, she looked almost scared of him, and that was worse than any torment he was inflicting on himself.

"Gibbs…" her voice was soft as she spoke, her hand reaching out to take hold of the railing.

He had no idea what he'd say to her. More than anything he wanted to share what he was going through but he didn't want to push her away further if she wasn't ready to hear it. And finding the right place to start could be more than a little difficult.

Momentarily he looked away from her to glance at the bottle beside him. Gibbs could feel the alcohol starting to affect him but he wasn't sure that he'd had enough to tell her how he felt yet. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just didn't know how.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked, taking several steps down.

He nodded in response, the fact that he was sitting on the floor of his basement wasn't lost on Abby though. She'd debated whether to come to his place or not, uncertain if Gibbs would want the company, and worried that he'd resent her checking up on him. She took the fact that he hadn't asked her to leave as a good sign, because she needed to be here…not just for Gibbs but for herself.

After what she'd gone through the last two weeks Abby didn't think she could go through the same thing again…watching him sacrifice himself for others, unable to tell him that if he paid the ultimate price then so would she.

If he lost his life then Gibbs would take her with him. She loved him that much, needed him more than she'd ever needed another.

She'd been frantic when he'd told the team that he didn't want any of them near him outside of work hours. Gibbs had seen himself as the prize to the serial killer's collection, and was anticipating the murderer would see things the same way. Claiming the life of the lead investigator, who fit the victim's profile as well, was a temptation Gibbs was hoping would be too good to ignore.

"You don't look okay," Abby commented as she continued down the stairs, her eyes moving to the bottle of bourbon.

"Just a little tired," he lied.

Gibbs wanted her here, but now that she was he wasn't sure if he could keep himself together for much longer. Her nearness was enough to widen the cracks that had already began to appear in the walls he'd surrounded himself with. And although that was what he wanted, to tell her how he felt, he was afraid of the consequences.

There was very little that scared Gibbs. He was fearless in his job, but when it came to bearing his soul and giving up that part of himself he was terrified. He hadn't allowed anyone to see him that vulnerable since Shannon.

"That's understandable, it's been a long couple of weeks." Abby approached him and nervously shifted her weight on her feet before working up the courage to sit down beside him.

She took in the dark rings around his eyes, the only expression she could read was one of pain. Abby knew this case had been difficult for him but she was certain there was something going on under the surface, something he was trying his best to keep hidden. Given he was obviously in such a state of distress, she questioned her other reason for coming to visit him.

More than anything she'd wanted to make sure he was okay, but Abby had also decided that it was time to try and make him understand how she felt about him and that his actions had affected her perhaps more than he realized.

"Want a drink?" Gibbs asked, about to get up and find her a glass.

The weight of Abby's hand on his arm stopped him. She took a hold of the bottle on the floor and lifted it to her lips, drinking a mouthful and hoping it wouldn't cloud her judgment but rather give her the strength to go on.

"Have you put anything on the cut on your neck?" She asked, her hand trembling as she reached up to trace her fingers around the wound.

Gibbs shook his head. "It's what the bourbon's for, to numb the pain a little."

He forced a smile to his lips and took the bottle when she offered it to him. Gulping down several mouthfuls of bourbon, the action gave an indication of just how much pain he was trying to numb.

"It looks sore Gibbs, let me put something on it?"

"Abbs…" His voice was strained as he spoke, confusion and frustration creeping in that he wanted her to look after him, but worried if he let her he would sink even further into the hole he was digging for himself.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

For the first time since Abby had arrived Gibbs' eyes met hers and held for more than a few brief seconds. The impact of the gaze was as electric as it was heartbreaking, smoldering blue locking onto darkening emerald, both of them searching and pleading for what they yearned for.

"I know you won't hurt me," he told her quietly, feeling her fingers still gently resting on his neck. Gibbs took an unsteady breath before continuing, the softness in Abby's eyes giving him the reassurance to take a leap of faith and trust in her. He wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation, but he owed it to her, and he owed it to himself to find out if he'd ever have a chance with her. "But I hurt you?"

"Gibbs…" She gasped at the rawness of pain that flashed in his eyes before he masked it again, deciding that if she opened up with him Gibbs might be more likely to do the same. "I was scared that I'd lose you...do you have any idea what that would do to me?"

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat, it hadn't been what he expected Abby to say. The words spiraled around in his head for several moments, his fingers tightening around the bottle in his hand.

"Didn't mean to scare you, or hurt you," he answered when he finally spoke.

"I wanted to be there for you, to be the one you turned to when everything was falling apart around you."

How could he tell her he was feeling lost and alone, something he hadn't faced to this degree in a long time. He'd needed her and had known she would've done anything to help him but he refused to ask something so immense of her, instead choosing to battle through on his own.

This case had hit him hard for more than the simple reason of the victims having a similar appearance, they too had lost children, and had no partner that they could turn to. They were essentially alone. That fact had made Gibbs realize even more how much he wanted to be with Abby…seeing his own loneliness thrust into his face. It tore him up inside and slowly ate away at him.

Of course he had his friends, and his dad, but that wasn't the same as having someone beside him day in and day out that he could share his life with. At first he'd been angry but as the case went on all he felt was alone, which had been one of the reasons he'd decided to make himself bait. He really didn't feel like he had anything to lose, or that anyone would miss him if something happened.

With the wounds still so open and raw Gibbs knew he had to try and share some of that pain with Abby if he wanted to have a chance with her. If he wanted to change his future and not get to the end of his life alone he had to find the courage to speak up now, or forever live with the regret that he let Abby go because he didn't even try to hold onto her.

"Wanted you there too," Gibbs finally answered, "probably more than you realize, just needed to distance myself, for the good of the case and to keep you safe."

"You always keep me safe Gibbs." Abby took a deep unsteady breath and slowly moved closer to him so she could lean forward and rest her forehead against his. One hand settled on his shoulder while the other framed the side of his face. "I don't know how else to tell you this so I'm just gonna say it…I need more than that, more than you protecting me, more than friendship. I think deep down you want that as well."

Gibbs closed his eyes, absorbing the nearness of her, the scent of her inflaming his senses. All this time he'd waited to lose himself in her and now Abby was giving him the chance…all he had to do was say the words.

"Can it be that simple?" Gibbs asked, reopening his eyes.

"Everybody has secrets Gibbs…but you're the one person I know will tell always me the truth, no matter what…I feel empty, incomplete, and I can't go on like this anymore, waiting, hoping, that maybe one day you'll decide we should be together."

She knew this could be the end of everything, that forcing him to face up to his feelings could destroy their friendship and any chance they ever had of a relationship, but almost losing him this time was the final straw.

Gibbs had so much he wanted to get out, so much going over in his mind. He felt trapped, knowing that what Abby wanted to hear was the same thing he wanted to say to her, but that actually getting the words out was something else entirely. But he was also certain if he didn't give her something now then he could lose her forever, and any awkwardness and vulnerability he felt would be nothing in comparison to the hurt of pushing her away.

"I'm not okay, Abbs…I don't know that I ever will be…"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews/alert/favs...here's the final part. And special early birthday wishes to WithTheGrain with this chapter :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs couldn't pretend anymore.

For so long he'd held it together but now the case was over he could let go of some of the burdens he'd been carrying. Abby was offering him a way through the mess and the heartache, stopping any further self-destruction. He'd kept her at arm's length, not wanting to drag her into the situation he'd been forced into, not realizing it was impossible for her not to be drawn into it with him.

"Gibbs?"

He sighed heavily and let the bottle drop nosily to the ground. "Everything aches…my body…my mind…my heart…"

"Because of the case?" she questioned, wanting him to share things with her but not wanting to rush him.

Gibbs nodded and gently rubbed his forehead against hers. They were barely touching but he couldn't deny how being this close to Abby made him want to just tell her everything. Her presence calmed him, soothed his battered and weary soul. She made him feel at peace.

"And cos of you…" Gibbs said, staring at her and trying to gauge her reaction. "I did what I did cos I wanted to feel something…something other than what I feel everyday…"

"Which is what?" Abby asked tentatively.

It would be easier for him to stay behind the walls, to protect himself and Abby, but every part of him screamed to just let go. She'd earned his trust and loyalty over the years, and he owed that to her now…perhaps more than ever before. But there was no simple way to tell her what he'd been fighting to hold inside for as long as he could remember, the conflict, the anguish, the undeniable longing.

For the first time in years Gibbs decided to ignore reason and go with his heart. No more running or hiding, he just couldn't take it anymore. If Abby rejected him then he'd have to learn to deal with it, but the time for living with 'what ifs' was over.

He moved back from her slightly and framed her face in his hands, Abby looking back at him expectantly.

"If any good has come out of this, besides catching a killer, it's that I know I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Abby prompted apprehensively, hoping he'd say what she wanted him to.

"To admit that I need you…that I want you…"

"And what makes you think you can't have me?" Abby smiled nervously, her confidence returning a bit now that he'd given her a sign that he felt the same as she did. "I only want you Gibbs...I can't think of anything else, some days I feel like I'm losing my mind…and when I think that I nearly lost you again it terrifies me."

All the mixed signals he was giving out had left her confused. At times she thought he might return her feelings, a smile or a kiss on the cheek that lingered, but the next time he saw her he'd slipped back into friendship mode.

"Is it my fault?" Gibbs asked, his voice tinged with a weakness that Abby had never heard before. "That I let us go on for so long like this…that it's gotten to this point."

He'd put so much on her, but Abby's faith in him hadn't wavered once, her being here now proved that she believed in what they had.

"There's nothing that's happened that we can't change Gibbs. All I ever wanted to know was that you needed me, that maybe one day we could be more than friends."

"I want that," he told her, moving the bottle of bourbon to the other side of him so he could pull her into his side. "Want you here."

Abby rested her hand on his leg as she settled against him, Gibbs' arm wrapping around her shoulder. "I've always been here Gibbs, right in front of you, and I won't go anywhere unless you want me too."

"It's not too late?" He asked, understanding that his inability to let down his guard would've made anyone else but Abby run far from him long before today. "You're not still mad at me?"

Abby was like a beacon of light in the darkness for him. A paralyzing darkness that threatened to overcome him if he didn't just reach out for her. Gibbs didn't like to admit that every now and then things did get the better of him, and more than anything he wanted to be able to turn to Abby. He wanted it to be that simple…that he could just forget about everything and let her touch soothe his tormented soul.

That felt right to him, normal, but it also seemed like something he didn't deserve. That he should be forced to endure his pain forever, a punishment he had chosen to inflict on himself. He loved Abby more than he'd loved anyone in a long time, he'd tried to deny that, tried to cover his feelings with emotions that weren't real, and almost gotten himself killed in the process.

He would sacrifice himself for her, give everything he had and risk anything he needed to in order to protect her, but until now Gibbs hadn't been willing to do all that to be with her. He'd been so scared of what could happen if she rejected him and the possibility of them trying to remain friends after he told her how he felt.

Gibbs didn't know what was worse, the prospect of losing her or the idea that they could never be together.

"Didn't say I wasn't mad," Abby forced a smile, "but more than anything I'm grateful…that you're safe and that we both feel the same way."

Gibbs figured it would take her a while to forgive him completely for wanting to solve the case without any help, but knowing that she cared about him, that she wanted to be with him, made those consequences easier to cope with.

Even though his mind was starting to feel a little more settled Gibbs picked up the bottle of bourbon and had another drink. The desire to want to forget who he was and everything that had happened had lessened thanks to Abby, but he still wanted to relax.

He reached out for her hand sitting on his thigh, entwining their fingers. "Where do we go from here?"

Abby bit her bottom lip at the sight of their linked hands, Gibbs' larger fingers holding tightly onto her smaller ones. "Wherever you want us to, but the important thing is that we go there together."

Gibbs sighed as her arms wove around him, completely encircling him. "I don't wanna have to let you go," he whispered.

"You don't have to, I'm not going anywhere."

For several moments neither of them said anything, Gibbs wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. He could feel the bourbon starting to take effect, his already tired limbs feeling like lead, and his head starting to get hazy. More than anything he just wanted to fall asleep with Abby here but Gibbs knew neither of them would get the rest they needed on the basement floor.

"Abby…" he started hesitantly, nuzzling his nose into her hair, "will you stay here tonight?"

He had no illusions that anything would happen between them, he was too tired and on his way to being too drunk. When they decided to move things ahead physically he wanted to be fully awake and capable of giving Abby the kind of pleasure that would make up for all the time they'd spent apart.

Abby twisted her head to look up at him. "I'd like to, don't wanna let you out of my sight now."

"Want you to stay." Gibbs looked away from her for a moment, trying not to let his emotions be influenced by the alcohol. "Think I might sleep better if you're there."

"Me too."

The truth was that Abby had barely slept since they'd worked out that Gibbs' life could be in serious danger. Even during the few interrupted hours she did manage to rest she was plagued with nightmares of Gibbs being killed or tortured. The images were burnt into her mind, so vivid and seeming so real that she'd started to see them during the day as well.

"You look tired," Gibbs said, running his thumb under her eye.

"You sweet talker you," Abby teased. "And you were doing so well too."

For the first time in weeks Gibbs allowed himself to grin, a heartfelt smile that was genuine, because that was how she made him feel. Through all the darkness and pain, Abby made him happy.

"You look tired," Gibbs repeated, leaning forward to kiss above her eye. "That's my fault, and I'll fix it."

Gibbs was getting a close up look at what he'd done to her, and despite the progress they were making by talking that didn't make his guilt go away. If he had to stay awake all night to watch Abby and make sure she got some sleep then he would, she would come first even if it meant he got no rest at all.

"I'll be okay after a good night's sleep."

"Let's go get some rest then."

Leaving the half empty bottle on the floor Gibbs stumbled to his feet and held out his hand for Abby. She took it and let him pull her to her feet, the action causing Gibbs to stagger and hold onto Abby tighter to stop her from falling.

Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his back, partly to steady them but mainly just to feel him surrounding her. Although it wasn't under ideal circumstances, this was the moment Abby had been waiting for. Gibbs had lowered his walls and was finally letting her in.

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked, nudging her nose against the side of his face.

Gibbs willed his body to stay upright, the last thing he wanted was to fall over and take Abby with him. "Don't remember, this morning maybe."

"If I order something in will you eat?"

"Not really hungry Abbs, just wanna sleep."

"What if I just make you some toast or a sandwich then?" She prompted, understanding why he didn't want to wait for food to arrive but also aware that his body needed some kind of nourishment. "Please, for me?"

Gibbs drew back from her and nodded. "Okay."

When they reluctantly broke apart Abby led Gibbs up the stairs to the kitchen. She started making him some toast, Gibbs putting on some coffee while they waited. He leaned against the counter, smiling when she glanced over at him. He almost couldn't believe she was here.

This was not how he expected to be spending the night. He'd assumed he'd be falling asleep on the cold floor of the basement, his heart empty and his stomach full of bourbon. But Abby had changed that, she'd put him before herself and even though Gibbs knew that was just the kind of woman she was, always putting others first, this time it was more than simple concern.

After they'd had some toast and coffee, Abby persuaded Gibbs to have a shower, both of them going upstairs after locking the front door and turning off the lights.

Not needing to have a shower since she'd had one before going to Gibbs' place Abby went into the bedroom, turned on the bedside lamp and put on the red hoodie she found on the end of his bed. She'd covered the cut on Gibbs' neck so it wouldn't sting under the water, and would redo the bandage and rub in some antiseptic cream once he was finished.

She knew he normally slept on the couch and felt slightly apprehensive about sleeping in his bedroom, but Gibbs had insisted they stay in there. Pulling back the bed covers she slipped off her pants, leaving only her underwear on, and waited.

Once Gibbs had joined her and she'd put the light bandage on his neck, Abby watched him slide down in bed before reaching over to turn off the lamp. She snuggled up next to him, sighing at the feel of his sweatpants against her legs, while her hands roamed over the t-shirt covering his chest.

They lay facing each other, their heads side by side on a pillow. The room was dark except for the moonlight creeping in through the window, their eyes slowly adapting to the low lighting.

"Thank you," Gibbs whispered into the darkness. "For being here, for not giving up on us."

Gibbs stroked his fingers through Abby's hair, pushing it back behind her ear and eventually laying his hand over her cheek.

"Nowhere else I wanna be…and I couldn't give up on us, never will."

Closing the distance between them Gibbs hesitantly pressed his lips to Abby's, slowly moving them over hers when she started to respond. His fingers trailed down the side of her face, Abby rasping her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

Gibbs lost himself in the taste and feel of her, their kiss remaining slow and tender, their lips gently brushing together. Abby whimpered when his tongue slipped inside her mouth, deepening the embrace until both of them broke apart gasping for air.

Their faces were merely an inch apart, their breath mingling, and with that one kiss Abby felt everything else melt away. As exhausted as she was she wanted this moment to last forever, to stay awake and savor the way everything bad that had happened seemed to vanish simply because they'd kissed.

Abby wanted more and from the way Gibbs kept sweeping his lips over hers in between quick deep breaths she knew he did too, but now wasn't the time, they needed sleep.

Moving his arms around her waist Gibbs held onto her tighter before letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

"I won't go anywhere," she whispered, trying to ease any fears he might have that she'd be gone when he woke up. "I'll stay right here."

"So tired Abbs…"

"I know, me too, you can sleep now though…we're okay. Let your mind rest."

"Not sure I can," he yawned, his eyes involuntarily drifting closed as Abby tenderly massaged her fingers through his hair.

"Things will be better tomorrow," she promised.

"Couldn't be any better than what they are right now," he mumbled sleepily, "but I'm willing to let you try."

Abby couldn't help but smile, she would indeed try and make things even better tomorrow. But for now, falling asleep in his arms, knowing Gibbs was going to be in her life as more than her friend and work colleague, filled her with enough contentment to finally allow her to fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Several hours later Gibbs was awoken by the shifting of a very soft female figure trying to snuggle closer to his body…if that was even possible. He pushed his heavy eyelids open, and eventually was able to focus on the outline of Abby's face.

Her breathing was deep and steady, the fact that she'd reached out for him despite being so fast asleep not lost on Gibbs. She looked relaxed, exhaustion not clinging to the features of her face so ruthlessly now that she was resting.

Lifting his head off the pillow he couldn't restrain himself and lightly pressed his lips to her forehead, causing Abby to stir next to him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She mumbled wearily after a few seconds silence.

"Just getting comfy."

Gibbs kissed her forehead again and maneuvered her to roll over and face away from him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rubbed his face alongside her neck, hearing Abby sigh. He didn't think he'd ever get used to how she felt in his arms.

As he let his eyes drift closed again Gibbs wondered if Abby knew how much power she had over him. Something that numerous others had tried to achieve and yet failed. And he'd given her that power willingly, because he trusted her with the one thing he hadn't trusted anyone with in a long time…his heart.

Somehow she'd started to put together the tattered ruins of his life in just a couple of hours. It was something Gibbs would never forget and it was something he intended to embrace. He'd spend the rest of his days taking care of Abby, hoping that piece by piece their lives would interweave and that the loneliness he'd known without her was now a thing of the past.

Abby had rescued Gibbs from more than she'd ever know tonight…and for that she'd always be his protector.

The End.


End file.
